Dear Diary, A Collection of Thoughts
by ShiraSeraYuki
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Curely's wife was thinking during the book? This is an Of Mice & Men" Fan Fic.


NOTE: This is a HW assignment I had to do on a journal entry for a character from Of Mice & Men

NOTE:This is a HW assignment I had to do on a journal entry for a character from Of Mice & Men.I did Curley's Wife.I also did the dialog in the same manner as the book, a kinda southern accent.It takes place in the 1920's or 30's.I'm very proud of how it came out.I got an A+ on it!

Dear Diary, 

A Collection of thoughts From Curley's Wife

By:Trinity-Hime

Dear diary,

Well, diary, today ain't nothin' special.Curley's just as abusive as ever, if not more.Pa (the Boss) just doesn't give a damn, probably thinks I'm Curley's problem.The hands ain't too friendly either.They thinkin' I'm a no good tramp, well their wrong; I'm not no good!I'm plenty good, I'll show all them, I'll be a big movie stare one day, away form Curley, and those miserable ranch hands.They think I'm a tramp!They should take a look at the mirror!All of them is are ugly, dirty, and dumb, real dumb! I gotta go diary, my _Husband's_ callin'.I'd like to see him get what he deserves, mark my words, he'll get it one day, just you wait.

Yours truly,

Louisa

Dear diary,

Today, the new fellas finally came.They look like a nice fella and a mean one.The big one keeps starin' at me, in awe or a daze or somethin'.He looks like a nice fella, but dumb, REAL dumb.The short fella, he keeps giving' me dirty looks and keeps protectin' the big guy.It's weird; they keep together, like they're a pair.You know, like brothers or somethin'.

I was lookin' for Curley today too.I didn't find him, of course, I never find him.He seems to be always lookin' for Pa or me.Coincidence?I think not, he just never wants to be seen with me, his "tramp of a wife".He's just a bull headed, short, handy, bastard.I'm tellin' ya, he's just a coward tryin' to be tough.He'll get it, one of these days he'll get his.

Your friend,

Louisa, Curley's wife

Dear diary,

Well today was just dandy.The hands and Curley went into town, leavin' little ol' me all by myself, well with the Negro, the big dumb fella, and the old guy.I was just takin' a walk when I noticed all of 'em gettin' together at the Negro's room in the barn.Well as I was goin' to join them, I heard all this talk about rabbits, weird, ha?Anyway, as I got there, they all stated yellin' at me to get out, leave them alone.That is, all of 'em except the big, dumb guy.I tried to reason, I even threatened the Negro if he opened his dawn trap and said somethin' nasty to me.It's like, ahhhh.

Whenever there's more then one of those fellas, the ranch hands, together they never like me around or let me stay.I get along just fine with them when there's only one of 'em but no!I can't get along with then when there are 2 or more of 'em.It makes me real mad that I can't get anyone to talk to me I'm so…alone, don't they get that?I'm always supposed to be in the house but there's no one in the house!What am I supposed to do?Talk to the furnisher?I try to find my so-called husband but like I've said before, he'll drop dead before he'll be seen with me.

He's been real cranky ever since his hand got mangled.I forgot to tell you 'bout that didn't I diary.Well, he came home yesterday, with his hand all bandaged up and limp.He said, "It got stuck in a machine".Bah!I know it was the big fella.Curley probably tried to get 'im, like he always done to the big guys.Well, I think big guy did right doing' that!He deserved it, after all, he always askin' for trouble and he finally got his!Curley's always been a real wart, grumping and treating everyone like they're below him, just like me!Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I ain't no good.I'm plenty good, too good for him.How'd I get stuck with 'im anyway?Oh well, might as well stop, I'm just depressin' myself.I think I'll go out to the barn again, see the pups, animals.Maybe even find someone to talk to like the big guy.Who knows?

Truly,

Louisa

NOTE:If you ever read the book, you'd know that Curley's wife really doesn't have a name, well I gave her one.2ND you'd also notice that the last entry happens just before she gets herself killed in the barn.Gets you thinkin' doesn't it?


End file.
